The Halfa Siblings
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: The portal accident. Between the episodes and the portal accident. I put it all here. With a twist.  Danny has another sister this time.  They are about to become The Halfas.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Awesome, I have now officially moved on to the rewriting stage of my goals. I'm rewriting this story now!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Portal

"Come on, Danny, who knows what kind of cool things are on the other side of that portal?" Sam asked, looking at said portal and trying to convince Danny to go in. I rolled my eyes.

"Danny, come on… I wanna check it out too," Jamie insisted.

"Fine, fine. Okay," he said, beginning to pull on a jumpsuit. Black and white. Jamie pulled on another, just like it, intending to go in a little behind him. He looked up and nodded. She pulled it on over her orange tank top, skinny jeans, and took off her orange converse, replacing them with the jumpsuit's boots. Finally, she pulled her black hair into a ponytail. Then she straightened up and followed behind him, hurrying just a little, since he had already gone in.

He was feeling his way, hand on the wall. She had just gotten all the way inside the portal, beginning to run her hand along the wall, when she heard a 'beep'. Her eyes widened as the portal began to power up.

"Danny!" she called, worried. She was about to turn and run out when the portal finished charging. It made this apparent by a loud whining sound, and then suddenly surging with ecto electricity. She remembered the color from the times she had watched her parents fire it from their guns, as well as from the time she had accidentally swallowed some liquid ectoplasm as a toddler.

Then, pain. Excruciating pain flooded every part of her body as the portal zapped her and her brother. She screamed, long and loud, body stiff. She vaguely noticed her brother screaming too. Absolute agony flooded through their bodies for at least five more minutes before they both stumbled out, dazed. They looked at each other once, not really registering what they saw, then collapsed, right next to each other, passing out.

When they woke up, half an hour later, they groaned in unison. Sitting up painfully, they looked at each other again.

They gasped.

"Jamie... your eyes. Hair. Jumpsuit, too. All changed," said Danny, dumbstruck.

"Danny... same. Hair, eyes, and your jumpsuit inverted," she replied, shell-shocked.

She took a deep breath, panicking. Then she registered that nothing had actually happened when she tried, and yelped. "Mirror…" she muttered.

He nodded, _glowing green _eyes wide, overlong _snow white _hair falling into his panicked eyes. "Come on."

She got up and hurried toward the mirror, and Danny followed. Sam and Tucker were both just staring at them, completely unsure of what to do, shocked.

When they reached the mirror, they both stood side by side, looking at it. A moment of shock passed, and Jamie would have gasped loudly if she was currently capable of taking a breath.

Danny's black hair had gone stark white, his ice blue eyes poisonous green, his haz-mat suit inverted.

Jamie's black hair had gone snow white, her ice blue eyes an identical green, her haz-mat suit green where it had been white and white where it had been black.

Then Jamie's mirror image vanished. Jamie screamed. Her image reappeared.

"Zhei reni heffikit…" she mumbled. Then she froze, exchanging a shocked look with her brother. She had just spoken another language, one she barely recognized, and she understood it.

"_What just happened?_" Danny translated, stricken. "Jamie… not to state the obvious, but I think we're… Dead. Ghosts."

She nodded, stunned. "Yeah… So… That must have been Feuglacian. Ghost language…" she muttered.

They both turned to their friends.

"I wish we were alive again," Jamie almost whimpered. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, two rings formed at her waistline, and swept over her. She turned back to the mirror. She had regained her former appearance. A moment later, so had Danny.

They exchanged glances, looking afraid.

"Well… What are we?" whispered Jamie.

"I don't know," muttered Danny.

They made eye contact again.

"Half ghost," they concluded in unison, for once not grinning at the perfect unification of their twin-liness.

Danny flashed invisible, then visible.

"This might take some getting used to."

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker, followed by Jamie.

"Um… could you go? We gotta take care of this from here… Our parents are away for the weekend; Could you please come back later? No offense to you guys, but we really gotta handle this…" said Jamie awkwardly. Without another word, Sam and Tucker nodded and left.

A few awkward minutes later, Danny and Jamie each went up to their respective rooms.

* * *

**R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people, this is set BEFORE Mystery Meat. A few more powers are gained and they learn how to use them. Kinda. In a way. Don't like Jamie's 'going ghost' phrase much, but I couldn't really think of a good one. I wasn't about to give her 'going ghost'. If you think of a better one, let me know, K? It's kinda long, 'cause I wanted the next chapter to be Mystery Meat.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Jamica 'Jamie' Fenton. Minus the 'Fenton' part.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Powers

Waking up, Jamie opened her eyes and sat up. Or she would have, but she was already upright, floating above her bed. Irritated, she untied her ankle and prompted herself to crash back down onto the bed, which she did. _I need to work on that. _She thought. Then she went intangible and fell through her bed. Irritated, she added, _And that._

Going into her brother's room, she shook him awake. "Danny. _Danny._" He woke up with a start. Which included going suddenly invisible.

"Danny, you're invisible. Go visible. We need to find somewhere to practice, gain control of our powers." She waited while her brother became visible again. She hated talking to what appeared to be thin air. "After all, I can't suddenly start floating in the middle of dinner, now, can I? And you going invisible would be disastrous. Come on and get dressed."

She waited outside the bathroom while he did so, having already dressed herself, and then said, "Come on!"

She started to walk out the door. "Mom, me and Danny are going!"

"Okay, Jamie, just be back by dinnertime!"

"Okay!"

"Come on!" she added to Danny, running ahead toward the abandoned warehouse. "No one's ever at the warehouse, we can practice there!"

Once there, they both panted for a minute. Then they both straightened. Ignoring the traditional male pride aspect of his personality, Danny looked to Jamie to see what she thought.

"Hmmm..." Jamie pondered. "See... if you can fly. Imagine you're weightless. I'd imagine that's the one we both would want to learn first. I mean, it's _flying. _I wanna be able to go flying. But first... let's turn back into ghosts."

Danny nodded. "'Kay. Going ghost!"

Jamie looked askance, then quickly thought of her own. "Spirit's shade!"

Danny looked oddly at her, then shrugged.

"OK, Danny. Remember what I said. Imagine you're weightless."

He closed his eyes and started to float off of the ground.

"You can open your eyes now." said Jamie, amused.

He did so, grinning when he saw the ground far below.

Jamie imagined herself no longer anchored to the ground. "For me, it's more I have to imagine myself anchored on the ground to _not _be in the air. For you, well, I think you'll have an easier time of it. Let's see if we can go fly around. That's what I want to do."

Danny grinned. "Okay, then. Let's go."

They both took off, imagining themselves going straight through the roof. Since they had both managed intangibility, it worked, to their relief.

As they were soaring straight forward, Danny spoke. "Hey, Jamie."

"Yeah?" Jamie said, eyes narrowed against the wind, but laughing in delight, twisting in the air beside her brother.

"I just thought of something. If we're going to keep our identities secret, our ghost halves need names." he said.

"Yeah..." Jamie said thoughtfully, thinking ruefully about how _acceptably possible _being a half ghost was after all they had experienced. "What will your name be."

"Danny Phantom." he said at once.

"I think I'll be... Shade." she decided. "Jamie Shade."

They smiled in unison, pleased with their choices.

"OK, _Phantom._" Jamie said, emphasizing the 'Phantom'.

"Fine, _Shade._" Danny said, with equal emphasis.

"Let's see how fast we can fly." Jamie smirked, zooming ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" Danny said, flying frantically to catch up. Jamie looked over her shoulder, smirking. Then she gasped.

"Ah!" she screeched to a halt in midair.

Danny nearly crashed into her.

"We've got no legs!" shouted Jamie, surprised.

Danny looked down. "Ack!"

Jamie focused, hoping her normal strategy wouldn't let her down. Sure enough, her tail split and formed back into a pair of legs. She sighed in relief. Danny imitated her, hoping that he knew her well enough to correctly guess her strategy. He also sighed as his legs returned, but instead of doing it smoothly, it happened suddenly, with a sort of popping sound. Jamie snickered.

"Hey!" said Danny indignantly. "Mine is faster than yours, even if it does make noise!"

Jamie giggled softly. "Come on, slowpoke."

She was a little faster than Danny. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that she had a harder time staying on the ground. When they had done a complete, satisfying loop around the city, she called back to Danny.

"Meet you back at the warehouse!" she shouted, going full speed toward it. She wanted to get there a little ahead of time so that she could practice staying on the ground.

Once she got there, she landed and focused on staying on the ground. Easier said than done - her ghost form tried even harder to be in the air than her human form. She floated three times, but she was having an easier time once Danny got there.

"Okay, second most noticeable is invisibility. Let's work on that. By the time we've finished, we'll probably have to go home soon, so we'll fly. Then we can turn human - geez that sounds weird - and go inside, keeping ourselves visible and on the ground. And trying our best not to drop our food."

She turned her self invisible, imagining Danny unable to see her, then looking down and finding herself invisible. She smiled. "Yes! I CAN DO IT!" she shouted in delight. Then she imagined herself visible again. "Yes!" she repeated happily. "It worked!"

Danny frowned. "I'm STUCK!" He shouted unhappily.

"Come on, Danny. Imagine I can see you." she coaxed, waiting while he obeyed. "There. I can see you. Keep doing that." she said, working on it herself.

After an hour, they had worked themselves hard enough to be pretty tired.

"Come on, we gotta go." said Jamie. She lifted off with ease. She glanced shiftily at the ground. As awesome as flying was, it just didn't seem natural. She was defying the laws of physics. That wasn't even supposed to be possible! Agh!

Landing at the Fenton home, they both walked into a nearby alley and imagined themselves as human again. They both returned to human form. They both sighed in relief, it took much less energy to occupy their human forms.

Running now, they burst into their house, Danny before Jamie.

Danny laughed out loud. "That was fun, wasn't it, Jamie? A nice day in the city!" he said, setting the scene for today's lie. Jamie's heart sank when she realized the necessity of this. She didn't want to lie. She knew her brother didn't either. But they had to.

She took her cue, grinning hugely. "Yeah, it was awesome! We were so high up on that one structure in the park!" she said, signaling that she didn't want to lie altogether. Her brother seemed to take the cue. Trueish lies only.

"Anyway, Mom, what's for dinner?" asked Jamie, not wanting to prolong the lie.

Maddie sighed. "Just spaghetti. There was _going _to be sauce with it, but your father was cooking and he chose to heat it up with the ectowave heater. It's in the Fenton Weasel. It was upstairs. I've got to go get something from the basement, but dinner's almost ready." she finished.

Danny cast a panicked look in Jamie's direction. Jamie froze. The portal... it was operational now... their mother would notice. Hopefully, she would be too excited to wonder why it was working now, when before, it had only sparked.

An excited cry rose from downstairs a mere minute later. "Jack! Come down, the portal... it's working! IT'S WORKING!"

Their father rushed downstairs and to the basement from where he had been moping in their parent's bedroom. There was complete silence for a minute. Then, celebratory sounds rose from the basement as their parents cheered. Hesitantly, the two siblings went downstairs, followed by an annoyed Jazz. Jamie's gaze slid back to settle on her sister's gaze. Make that extremely annoyed.

They went down, the two younger siblings fully aware of the portal operational state, and Jazz irritated that her parents would now be even more obsessed. Finishing their hesitant journey down the stairs, they approached their parents, wary of the ghost equipment they were now more aware of. Much more aware.

While their parents gloated, the trio blocked out the noise. It was annoying. They were going on, and on, and on, about stuff they had already said. When it started to get sciencey, they went upstairs to get themselves nonectofied dinner. Jazz had checked, and the spaghetti was ghostly too. They sucked it to join the sauce in the Fenton Weasel.

Going upstairs, they went to fall asleep. It was an exhausting day.

After about a week, they had fallen asleep exhausted every day, but had mostly kept from being overly conspicuous. To her vast relief, Jamie had completely stopped floating in the night. No danger of exposure there. But when she woke up the next morning of the weekend, everything was fine. Little did she know it would not stay that way. Danny came into her room this time, and they both got ready. They called out that they were going, and went to pick up Sam and Tucker for the first time, ready to do a complete display of their powers.

"I go to Tucker's, you go to Sam's?" suggested Jamie.

"Sure." replied Danny.

They split off, then Jamie transformed in an alley beside Tucker's house. Then she went up to Tucker's door and knocked.

Tucker answered. "Yeah?" he said, eying her almost warily.

"Hey, Tucker, wanna come hang out with me, Danny, and Sam?"

"Sure."

"Then follow me, we're going somewhere... special."

He panted to keep up. Strange thing, I was going fairly slowly.

Once we got to the warehouse, I stopped. After he caught his breath, he choked out,

"Here? We're hanging out _here_?"

Jamie nodded. "Yep. Me and Danny have some... _special _stuff to show you. And it won't exit that warehouse, got it?"

"Got it." panted Tucker warily, correctly guessing that this was about the portal accident. He wanted to see the full results, but he was wary.

They entered the warehouse together. Danny and Sam were waiting inside.

"Who's the slowpoke now?" teased Danny.

Jamie shoved him playfully. "I'm still faster than you. Sam's just closer."

Sam spoke up. "OK, so... what are we DOING here? It's an abandoned warehouse, for G-d's sake!"

"We're here to show you something." said Danny.

"Something special."

"Possibly unique."

"You saw us after the portal incident."

"We gained more than a ghostly appearance."

To make it more dramatic, Danny went first. "Going ghost!" he shouted.

The blue-tinged rings formed around his waist. One up, one down, he changed to Danny Phantom.

Jamie went next. "Spirit's shade!" She shouted, as her own cobalt rings formed and transformed her to Jamie Shade.

"We made up names for our ghost halves, too." spoke up Danny.

"The name of my ghostly persona is Jamie Shade."

"And mine's Danny Phantom."

Sam and Tucker nodded mutely. They were stunned. The lives of their two friends had changed forever. By the looks of it, half of them had been stripped away.

"Wanna see what we can do now?" asked Jamie. They nodded again. Both proceeded to give a demonstration of intangibility (Danny got stuck for a moment), invisibility (Danny got stuck here too), and flight (Jamie had difficulty landing). The thoughts of Sam and Tucker were racing at a trillion miles per hour. Jamie knew this because they were also racing through her head, transferred through what seemed to be a new ghost power.

She screamed in pain, falling to her knees. The thoughts streamed faster.

_What's wrong with her?_ Tucker's voice, echoey in a way that made it clearly a thought. She could tell the difference between a thought and speech. _Is she all right? _Sam. _Jamie!_Danny.

"Jamie! Are you all right?" asked Sam, worried. Speech.

Jamie looked up, pain showing plainly on her features. "Head hurts." she mumbled. "Think... I have a new ghost power... voices... yours... I think they're thoughts..." She clutched her head as this brought forth a new train of thoughts.

_Has she gone crazy?_Tucker. _Is her head hurting that bad?_Sam. _New ghost powers suck._ Danny.

Jamie groaned again, crawling away slightly in an attempt to get away from the thoughts. It was a pitiful attempt. She clutched her head again, trying to block the thoughts, and they were muffled slightly.

"Ugh..." she moaned. "Who knew thoughts could be so loud? Tucker, I'm not crazy, and Danny, I completely agree. But seriously, _too many thoughts!_" She imagined a slightly thicker shield, but it wasn't working.

_How does she know what we're thinking?_Tucker. Frustrated, Jamie thought, _I know what you're thinking, Tucker, because I think I just got telepathy! _

"Gah!" yelped Tucker. "I can hear Jamie's voice in my head."

Jamie sat up dizzily. The thoughts were slowed, less rushed. She almost fell back down. "I think... I think I'm a telepath. If Tucker heard the thought I directed at him..." she didn't finish the thought, but the others got it.

"School is going to really suck for you, isn't it?" said Danny.

Jamie's face darkened in dread.

The next day, a school day, was indeed a pain. In the head. She took a bottle of aspirin with her, which she hoped would lessen the pain.

_I hope they're all right. They both seem to be afraid of something. Especially Jamie._ Maddie.

Jamie tried to block it. It quieted slightly.

They both hesitantly walked to school. Jamie winced, almost imperceptibly, every time they passed a group of people. She was already getting a headache.

Once they reached the classroom to first period, Jamie was slightly shaking with the pain of all the many, many thoughts in the heads of the class.

_What's up with her? What's wrong with the freak? Why're they both looking so nervous?_ and a _They're both late again._ from Mr. Lancer, along with a pair of _Poor Jamie!_s from Sam and Tucker. They sat at their desks, side by side with their friends, Jamie beside Tucker, and Danny next to Sam. Jamie clutched her head and Danny struggled to pick up his pencil.

Neither was certain how they got through the school day, but finally they just had to get out. But, naturally, Dash and Quan couldn't let that happen.

Quan pinned Jamie against a locker. She was wincing from the hit and from the malevolence of the boy's thoughts. And Dash's. Danny was pinned beside her. They exchanged glances and braced themselves.

And they were hit. Jamie was left panting in the combined pain and Danny was winded and wincing.

The two boys abandoned them with a few choice words, then they both headed in the direction of Fenton Works, Jamie stumbling slightly. When they finally got there, Jamie stumbled upstairs and fell asleep. She woke in time for dinner and tried not to wince at the various thoughts.

By the end of the month in which they received powers, Jamie had finally figured out how to silence thoughts - though she kept the lines for Danny, Sam, and Tucker open in case of emergencies - and had figured out how to broadcast her thoughts to choice people. And only them. She had also figured out how to set up a telepathic conversation, which came in very useful, as this meant no note passing. It was a bit like the 'conference' feature on phones. She strained, but it didn't hurt like it did before, and they were only included if she willed them to be included in it. It put a little strain on their minds, but it was worth it.

They had dropped fifty beakers between them and gotten banned from handling fragile school property. They both sighed at this, but accepted the ban. No ghosts had come through the portal yet.

That changed a week later.

* * *

Awesome! Three thousand words for this chapter! I like it, it's even longer than Chapter Six of A Hidden World. I'll try to update soon. Please, R&R!


End file.
